


By Design

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kneeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	By Design

"Chin up," Satya instructs, lifting Sombra's head with a single fingertip until it is tilted precisely the way she wants. "Shoulders back." The slight change in posture accentuates her chest in a way that pleases Satya, proves her direction; Sombra's small, perky breasts perfectly on display. Satya doesn't touch her again, but she does take a moment to admire her handiwork. The interplay of skin and technology, all of it posed at her whim and at her feet - it is a heady thing.

Today Satya forgoes hard light for the metal that already glistens within Sombra's skin, the further satisfaction that is watching her struggle to remain in position of her own accord. Her gaze already darts this way and that, not yet irritated but seeking far more stimulation than she is given. "None of that," Satya chastises her. "Eyes here."

Sombra complies eventually with a louder-than-necessary exhale. She is stubborn, but Satya imagines it effort well spent. Less immediately satisfying than if she were to obey as Satya's hard light constructions, but perhaps more rewarding. After all, both eventually bend to her will. She takes a moment to look over the beautiful display she has created of her girlfriend, kneeling supple and inviting; the perfect marriage of design and function. "Now you are perfect. If you move, I will punish you."

"As if that's a deterrent," Sombra quips in response, eyes cat-like with stolen satisfaction - always so regretfully mouthy - but for the moment she remains still. Satya might gag her if she wasn't so fascinated by the full, frustrated pout of her lips once Sombra realizes that she won't be humored and reluctantly accepts her place, but she is. So much more than she will ever let on. The tension becomes her; in it, Sombra becomes truly exquisite.

"You are to be seen and not heard."

This time, Sombra's exhale is less contradictory. She is never seen. Not truly - the flighty, capricious _Shadow_.

Not by any but her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [By Design[Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582755) by [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch)




End file.
